Hitting on My Hikari
by torq
Summary: Currently, this story is being edited. It's probably going to be seriously revamped.


Attention: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment, Inc. "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and 4Kids Entertainment Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. No monetary gain will result from this story. No duel monsters were harmed in the writing of this story.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Corinne," whispered a menacing, yet strangely alluring voice. "Want me to pick you up right now?"

Sighing exasperatedly, I ignored his suggestion and asked, "How did you get this number?"

He chuckled darkly. "When you have mind slaves…"

I slipped into a dark, unused classroom to continue my cell phone conversation away from the hustle and bustle of the Academy's crowded hallway. "Marik, I'm in school."

He laughed derisively. "I'm not! One of the many perks of living in a tomb!"

The couple that had already been "occupying" the classroom stood up and glared at me, their cheeks burning Slifer red. "It doesn't seem fair," I grumbled, waving them off.

"I live in a tomb," he repeated in irritation. "What do you think we do to pass the time? Crochet?" His voice suddenly deepened dramatically. "I already know more about dueling than you'll ever learn in your entire life!"

"Marik," I warned him. "Breathe!"

After a few seconds of silence, he began to speak in his normal voice again. "Phew. Thanks, Corinne – I almost went over, that time."

"No problem. Come on, Marik-kun," I pressed. "_How did you get this number?_"

He sighed. "Look, I'm outside the Academy, okay? Come out here and we'll go and get ice cream in Domino City, or something."

"Wait," I begged. "Just one more question!"

He was silent for a few seconds. I think he likes hearing me beg.

"How in the name of Ra did you get onto this island?"

"I've got a Millennium Item," he reminded me. "I can do pretty much whatever I want. I'll see you on the beach in ten minutes." There was a sharp click as he ended the call.

"Guess I'll have to cut class for Marik, then," I murmured, more for my yami's benefit than my own.

She hissed devilishly in my ear, _"What are you guys going to do?" Her _mischievous laughter distracted me as I tried to remember whether the waterfront exit was to the left of the duel arena, or at the end of the corridor with the Obelisk dormitories.

"_Shush," _I chided her, heading up the Obelisks' corridor.

With my luck, of course, I was destined to run into Jaden Yuki. "Hey, Corinne-chan! How's life in Obelisk Blue?" He flipped his hair out of his eyes, momentarily dazzling my yami. _"He's so hot,"_ she squealed. As the hikari, it was my place to remind her that not only did his hair closely resemble a Kuriboh, but that he wasn't either of our types. His uniform, a brilliant Slifer Red, was unbuttoned, his muscular chest threatening to burst through the black shirt he wore underneath.

"_Is there a reason I've never seen him fully clothed?"_ I complained to my yami. She only gave a high-pitched shriek of laughter. _"You sure think a lot about sex for someone without a body," _I complained. She blew a raspberry.

"Jaden," I sighed. "Why are you cutting class?"

He looked mortified, and gestured to the manila file tucked at his side. "I'm delivering this file! I never cut classes," he retorted. "Most of the time, I just sleep through them!" When I rolled my eyes, he added, "What about you? You never cut classes, either – where are you going?"

"Oh, you know," I answered, dismissively. "Places to go, people to see…" I pointedly shut the metaphorical door to the back of my mind, where my yami was making an extensive list of everything she wanted to do to Jaden once she had him tied to a bed. "I'll see you for dinner when I return, though," I added, calling mentally to my yami, _"There – a whole hour with Jaden. Alone. Happy?"_ She shrieked with wicked laughter as I left Jaden alone in the hallway.

_"Ooh, hikari," _my yami crooned. _"This is going to be fun! I hope you don't mind if I try a few things from this list…" _It was more of a friendly warning than actual concern; I knew my yami would try anything, if the whim took hold of her once she had taken over my body.

As I approached what I knew was the waterfront door, I heard brisk footfalls in the distance. Panic seized me. I couldn't be caught when my best friend waited on the shore! I scurried behind a protruding wall, conveniently placed in order to hide the door. I waited with bated breath for the footsteps to fade into the depths of the building, before shoving open the heavy, metal door. I winced at the loud creaking and groaning of the unused hinges. Amazing – leaving through the waterfront door was like stepping out into another world. The hidden door opened onto the rough, majestic rocks that Duel Academy was built on. In striking contrast to the air-conditioned Obelisk hallway with its tiled floors and messy bulletin board, the Duel Academy beach was a warm, soothing atmosphere. Seagulls screamed in the distance, and the sea crashed against the shore. As I walked along the rocks, I found that I could no longer see the door – what a way to hide an exit!

In the distance, a lone boy stood by the water, drinking in the sunlight, his back turned to the Academy. His jagged, blond hair stirred ever so slightly in the warm breeze. He didn't turn around when I approached him, but he spoke to me. "What is the meaning of life?" he asked, softly.

Before I shut her out, my yami had time to squeak, _"Lame!" _I gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Oh, I don't know," he retorted, sarcastically. "Maybe it's the extensive back tattooing done against my will? Maybe it's the Millennium Rod, or the evil spirit living in my body? I'm all wrong, Corinne. It was obvious to you the moment you laid eyes on me. There _is_ no meaning, but you keep coming back. Why, Corinne?" he demanded. "Why do you keep coming back, even after I've failed you, time and again?"

"Marik," I whispered. "I'll be here as long as you need me here, and then I'll stay a little longer." I meant it. It was true that having an evil mastermind as my best friend had caused me plenty of trouble (I was notorious at the Domino City police station for delivering bail money and candy), but he had always been there to listen when I had a problem. Indeed, we had spent many an hour sorting out my adolescent troubles on his bedroom floor. When we ran out of topics, we would lie in the grass and watch the clouds, or walk in the rain. Not even his evil yami bothered me anymore, ever since he had found out that _my_ yami was his type – whatever that type might be. I had always wondered whether I'd still be considered a virgin, after my yami's sordid exploits in my body (not that Marik or I minded that our yamis were hooking up).

Marik turned to me, lifting me and casually swinging me in the air. "You know, I'm thinking of enrolling here."

"I thought you didn't need to study dueling? You grew up in a tomb with a sister who knows everything about everything," I reminded him. "Not that I wouldn't love to have you around more often. It's just that I think you'd be bored."

He shrugged as he set me down on the sand. "So it'll be a piece of cake, and I get to spend more time with you without taking time out of your education!" He smiled at me, the smile I'd only ever seen turned in my direction, the one that could have charmed sirens off the rocks and spirits out of the Shadow Realm. His eyes glittered when he smiled, in a way that always made me blush. No one had ever smiled that way at me before I met Marik.

Melting under his gaze, I wrapped an arm around him, returning the smile. "I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "So," I hinted, remembering the reason for our meeting in the first place. "Ice cream?"

He laughed and guided me to the other end of the beach, where his shiny, red motorcycle was parked. After handing me a helmet, he slung his leg over the bike and helped me up behind him. I latched my arms around his waist, trying not to run my hands excessively over his stony abdominal muscles, completely exposed by the revealing outfit he was wearing: a loose-fitting, sleeveless shirt with folds of fabric at the neck and golden clasps in the front, made of some sort of soft fabric; black cargo pants and combat boots; and his customary gold earrings, armbands, and necklaces. I could feel Marik's heart thumping inside his body as he revved the engine, his muscles rippling as he moved. I wanted to hold onto him and never release him, to listen to his heartbeat and feel the heat of his body for the remainder of eternity. It wasn't just his physical presence that drew me to him; whenever he was with me, I was calmer. His very aura washed through my core and eased my nerves, like a tonic – or a drug.

We sped further and further from the beach, and into a part of the island I wasn't even aware of the existence of. Soon, after travelling through the thick, dark forest for several minutes, we approached a small, metal bridge. I sighed, yelling over the engine noise, "A bridge? Marik, I thought you used your Millennium Rod to get here."

Sheepishly, he whined, "Well, I could have!" Laughing and bantering comfortably together, we were closer than friends, or even siblings… more so in my case, considering that, throughout the entire ride, I was restraining myself from kissing him.

The scenery became steadily more urban, and I felt increasingly more conspicuous in my blue Duel Academy uniform. My yami, I had noticed, was oddly absent. Upon probing further into her sudden disappearance, I realized that she and Yami Marik had barricaded themselves into the back room of my mind. I shivered to contemplate what they could be doing in there, in _my_ _head_. "Marik," I finally murmured, after Marik had parked the bike in front of the KaibaCorp building. "First of all, don't you think I'm a bit noticeable? I've heard that people around here don't like Duel Academy," I placed a finger over his lips as he made to interrupt. "And second of all, Kaiba won't like us parking in front of his building."

He seized my hand and, kissing it like a proper gentleman and smiling wickedly at the blush this had elicited, he answered, "There are plenty of weirdoes in Domino City, so – trust me – you won't be noticeable. However, if you're uneasy, I can lend you my cape. As to the parking, Kaiba won't mind." His grin widened, and his eyes glimmered with pride as he pointed out his own name on the street in white paint. "This parking space is reserved for me!" When I looked confused, he feigned surprise. "Oh, did I neglect to mention it? I got a job at KaibaCorp!"

My confusion turned to delight. "Oh, Marik," I cried. "That's wonderful!" I threw myself upon him in a hug, feeling him stiffen, before relaxing and returning the affection. "What's your job?"

"I'm supposed to oversee the use of the new Academy-Issue X Duel Disk Systems. Basically, I get to enroll in Duel Academy and teach the teachers how to use the new duel disk system," he explained. "It's a pretty sweet gig for me, because I've been meaning to enroll anyway. Now, I'm actually going to get paid to go to school!"

I squeezed him even tighter. "I'm glad you're supporting yourself financially!"

"Oi!" came a low, gruff shout from nearby. "Academy trash!" I turned to see a group of teenaged boys, with their pants around their knees, waddling toward us. Several were holding bottles, probably full of some alcoholic drink.

"Are they talking to me?" I asked, in alarm, as they approached.

Marik drew his Millennium Rod from the deep pocket in his cargo pants. It lit up with golden fire, enveloping Marik in its glow. When the glow dimmed, Marik was gone, replaced by his formidable yami. His hair stuck straight up, and an evil grimace was in place of Marik's smile. When I felt the familiar heat from my core, I realized that my yami was also emerging. I tipped my face toward the sky as the fire spread over my skin. It was a pleasant sensation, but rather disconcerting to be forced to the back of my own mind. A peal of wicked laughter burst from my lips, but it was not my laughter. It was as if someone had taken over my body, but had left me my senses. I was seeing, hearing, and feeling everything as my yami was, but I was not in control. My mind was entwined with another. My yami had asserted herself once again.

The boy leading the group swaggered closer to me, and it didn't take a strong sense of smell to notice the stench of alcohol on his breath. "So, you're one of those Academy bitches," he roared. Passersby were beginning to stop in order to watch what was going on. "How is your pathetic education going?"

Under normal circumstances, I'd have retreated to my soul room in the back of my mind, but I decided to stay for the fireworks. I wanted to see how my yami would handle this situation. She remained calm, as if she were merely conversing with an acquaintance. "Very well, thank you. How is yours not?" A few spectators snickered.

The boy was not to be discouraged. He scowled. "That school is bullcrap. I could beat those teachers with my eyes closed – you can't learn to duel in some school! You learn dueling on the streets."

My yami smirked, confidently. "Which, I'm sure, is why you fancy yourself so superior in that respect."

Yami Marik, on the other hand, skipped the formalities. He raised the Millennium Rod with a ghastly glare upon his face, a mirthless, twisted leer. "See you in the Shadow Realm!" His cruel, haunting laughter echoed all around as tendrils of light shot from the Millennium Rod and ensnared the stunned hooligans, forming a glittering cocoon around their paralyzed bodies. The light died away, leaving merely an echo of their terrified screams as they disappeared entirely.

My yami raised an eyebrow, turning slowly to face Yami Marik. "Did you really send them to the Shadow Realm?"

"No," he replied, waving her question away airily. "I really just killed them." Both yamis continued to giggle wickedly, retreating contentedly into our minds.

"Well," I understated, once the warm sensation of transforming had taken place and I was comfortably in control of my own body. "That was… fun. Will the police be arriving shortly?"

Marik (the hikari) shook his head, rolling his eyes. "This is Domino City," he snorted. "The police will probably never hear about this."

I let out a shaky laugh, shrugging and nodding in agreement. "I guess you're right." The crowd of bystanders was beginning to disperse.

Marik appeared concerned, and placed an arm around me to steady me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I lied. I grasped his arm as my head began to spin. "Can we, uh, go and sit down?"

Without a further word, Marik whisked me up into his arms and carried me into the KaibaCorp building. Behind the shiny, revolving door, KaibaCorp was an unbelievably busy place. Assistants scurried to and fro, carrying stacks of papers and boxes marked with numbers and acronyms. A few technicians and scientists in white lab coats barreled purposefully through the hall, on their way to some important task. No one seemed surprised that a dangerous-looking motorcyclist had just barged in carrying a girl. Gently, Marik set me down upon a sleek sofa of black leather and, for a few minutes, sat beside me and stroked my hair. _"I guess I was a little over-zealous," _admitted my yami, sheepishly. _"Sorry, Corinne." _She emerged gradually from my mind, giving herself an insubstantial form, almost ghostly as she perched beside Marik on the divan.

"Marik," I groaned. "You do know what the yamis are doing in my head, right?"

Marik looked simply horrified. "They're not doing it with the door open, are they?"

"Not anymore," I admitted. "But that little transformation gave me a disturbing glimpse… Your yami is really attractive with his shirt off." I giggled mischievously. "I never realized it before."

"_MINE_," echoed a viciously protective female voice in my head.

Marik scowled, hugging me closer. "Oh, fine. We're the same person anyway." His soft lips met my forehead as he scooped me up in his arms again, pushing back through the double doors of KaibaCorp and placing me on the motorcycle as if I were a doll.

"I love you, Marik," I sighed.

"You'd better," he teased.

For a moment, we both pondered everything that had happened in the space of about ten minutes, and promptly burst into hysterical laughter.


End file.
